Hold On
by aaddiiee
Summary: Sam's parents have died, so when she is sent to live with her parents' close friends, who's son, by the way, she hates, she feels her life is just getting worse and worse. Or is it? R & R. Also ON HOLD.
1. Goodbye Florida

Hi, guys! This is my first story! If you're gonna comment (Please do =] ) please, pretty please, be nice! I don't mind constructive critiscism, or whatever it is, as long as you're nice about it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I never thought my life would turn out this way. I mean, my parents died, but something good came out of it. But, you know what they say (well, you might not, but still), when one door closes, two others open. My name is Samantha, and this is my story...

"Hey, Sam?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Me and your father are going on a business trip to Spain."

Great. I'm sure you think that being a rich kid is good. You get what you want. Well, most of the time. But you don't grow up with a proper family. My parents are always going on business trips and I'm left with whatever nanny I was left with that week. Or month.

"Ok." I replied, feeling kinda sad. Four thousand, four hundred and five miles away. I Googled it.

"We're going tomorrow and we'll be back in two weeks." Except, they never were.

I was watching Fox News when something caught my eye.

"Disaster struck," The reporter said. "when a plane, going from Florida, Miami International, to Barcelona, Spain, dived into the water, when it's engine cut out. Apparently, scientists have confirmed that the plane was leaking petrol."

"Please don't let it be them... please don't let it be them." I mumbled to myself. They should be there by now. I decided to call them. I picked up my cell and pressed speed dial on number three. My number one and number two were for my best friends, Mariah and Katy. The dial tone came but then that annoying voice which said,

"This phone is switched off right now. Please try again later." Or whatever it said, came after. It pressed the end call button, groaned and leaned back in my seat. Maybe... they were in a meeting? I thought of all the possible things that could've happened. But then came that phone call. You know what's about to happen. So did I.

"Hello?" I asked, timidly.

"Oh, hi, Sam," It was my grandma. She sounded as if she'd been crying. And that was how I knew.

"I- I think I n- know." I said, my eyes watering.

"Oh... about the plane crash?" My eye let a tear drop.

"Mm hmm." Was all I could manage. Another tear left my eye. Then another. And some more.

"I'll be at your house in ten." My grandma finished.

"Ok..."

"Bye." She said.

"Bye..." I whispered, but she'd already gone.

I sunk onto the couch and cried until grandma arrived.

"Oh, sweetie..." she said, hugging me. I cried and her top was getting soaked. "Your parents told me once that if anything ever happened, they wanted you to live with their friends. In California."

"CA?" I asked. She nodded. "But what about Mariah and Katy? And you? And... and..."

I listed off everyone I knew to her.

"I'm sorry. But this is what your parents wanted." She looked down at me with her big brown eyes. I gave in.

"When do I leave?" I sighed. She smiled.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I exclaimed. I had to do a load of things before then; go shopping with Mariah and Katy, tell them about this stuff, pack all of my clothes (you don't _know_ how long that will take), SLEEP, get up, get ready, have breakfast, get to the airport, get the ticket, get on the private plane, get to California, get to the place where I was staying, unpack, sleep again and then fight the rest of my life without parents. Fourteen things by the end of tomorrow.

"Yes, tomorrow." She confirmed.

"But... but... why?" I moaned.

"Because you're staying with me tonight and I can only keep you for one night." She answered.

"Fine." I sighed. "Who are mom and Dad's friends?"

"Gary and Isabelle." She simply replied.

"Well, what time is the flight tomorrow?" I asked.

"Midday."

"Great. Not." I said under my breath. Then I said to grandma, "I'm going shopping, now, Ok?"

"But-"

She got cut off by me saying, "It takes my mind off things, you know?"

"Ok. You've got three hours. Then you come here where the maids will have packed your bags, and the car will be waiting outside for you to come to my house. Ok?" She explained. I nodded. I hate it when the maids have to do most of the work for me. It's hard on them, but they would have quit by now if they didn't want to do it, wouldn't they?

I slid into the limo (the car) and sat down onto it's leather seats. I put some the radio on. Oh, joy! Connect Three. I hate them. I flicked over to a different radio station. Demi Lovato, with Don't forget. Now _this_ is my type of music. Not the stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff that Connect Three did. I suppose they can sing, but it's just not my type of music.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget

Us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Once the song had finished, I was at the mall. Antoine (the French form of Anthony), our French driver let me out of the limo.

"Mercy, Antoine." I smiled. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Madame." He replied. I walked through the big, glass doors of the mall and instantly saw my best friends, who both ran up to me.

"Hi, guys." I said, gloomily.

"What's up?" Katy asked.

"Mom and er… dad…" I said, before letting out a small tear. "They… they're gone."

"Of course they're gone! Gone to Spain. Hola!" Mariah smiled.

I let out a small giggle, but then said, "No, properly... gone..."

"Oh, you mean that kinda gone? Ooh..." Katy figured. I nodded. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

She gave me a hug, and I said, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. And anyway, I came here to get my mind off things, so let's shop."

We went into Topshop and I saw a really cute top, straight away. It was striped horizontally black and grey, and a picture of a guitar. Where there was a grey background, it was black and vice versa.

"OMG, that is cute!" I said. I'm only buying dark colours. For mom and dad. And that was about what the rest of the shopping spree was like.

When Antoine had dropped me off at home, I went to see if my suitcase was packed. Which it wasn't. I told the maids to let me do it, which they did. I packed the remains of my suitcase, remembering the old times. When mom first took me shopping. That was the last time as well, since she had to go on business trips. And when dad took me to learn how to ride a bike. He kinda tricked me, you know, pretending to be holding the bike, but he's not? Oh, the first day of school! Yeah, those were the days, in Kindergarten. I was homeschooled since the seventh grade.

I'd arrived in LA. Yep, this is where I'm supposed to be living, now. And there it is. The Hollywood sign. The big, bold, white letters on the top of that mountain or hill or whatever it was. I'm going to be living in Burbank with some so called friend of my mom and dad, who I'd never met before. Gary and Isabelle. And their son and daughter. I don't know their names but I'm bound to find out, since I'm living with them.

I'd arrived. They had a mansion, but it was nowhere near as big as mine. I guess I'll have to get used to the smaller life. I jumped out of the car feeling bright and refreshed, having had loads of sleep on the plane. I entered the grand doors of the cream and mostly-made-of-glass mansion. I had a surprise who was waiting for me...


	2. And Hello California!

You may have guessed it. Nate. From Connect Three. Please, God, please let him be a friend of the family!! Please!

"Hi, you must be Sam." The women smiled. I managed to smile back. "I'm Isabelle."

"Hi." I said. Please let him be a friend! She had short, brown, curly hair and a slim figure.

"This is my husband, Gary," She referred to the man in front of me, who had a bald head. "This is my daughter, Emily. She's fourteen, like you." She put her arm around her daughter, who had really long, brown, wavy hair. Please let him be a friend!! "And this is my son," DANG! "Nate. Who's sixteen."

Bad, bad, bad, BAD, BAD. Why me?

"Hi." I fake smiled. I hate Nate. Therefore, I hate anyone who is related to them. Even though Emily seemed nice enough. I hate my life, I hate my life, I HATE MY STUPID, DOOMED, ANNOYING, JINXED LIFE!!

"Now, you'll be staying in our guest bedroom, which is the biggest in the house." Gary explained. I love my life, I LOVE MY GREAT, UNDOOMED, NOT ANNOYING, GOOD LUCK CHARMED LIFE!! I still hate Nate though.

"So, erm, I have to take Emily to her singing lessons and Gary has to go to work. Nate, can you show Sam her room?" Isabelle asked. Great. More time with Evil. Evil is his nickname I gave him.

"Sure, mom." He replied.

"Is that Ok with you, Sam?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones. Oh, and thank you for letting me stay." I lied, smiling a completely and utterly fake smile.

"Oh, your welcome. And call me Bell. Aunt Bell." Bell laughed before the three of them stepped out of the front door, each of them saying goodbye. I smiled at them, but as soon as the door shut, I frowned.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked. I jumped. I'd forgotten he was there, somehow.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, innocently smiling.

"Ok... well, your room?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course." I hated being nice to him. But I had to. I was doing this for my parents.

I followed him up the stairs and he opened the first door.

"This is your new room." He smiled. "I'm in the room next to you, Emily is opposite, mom and dad are next to Emily and there are two spare rooms. In yours, you got a walk-in wardrobe on the left, and the bathroom is on the right."

"Thank you." I said. He closed the door behind me. Yes! Some piece! No Nate! But then again, no mom, dad, grandma, Katy, Mariah, and no more Miami. Great. The door opened again and Nate's head popped through.

"Oh, you know I'm in Connect Three?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, Jason and Shane, my band mates, they're coming in ten minutes."

"Ok. Just... Ok." I replied. He smiled and closed the door again. Well, I may as well unpack. I grabbed my suitcases, all five of them, and entered my closet. Boy, did I have a surprise. And now I know why they had three floors. On the bottom floor of the closet, there were ten shelves that I dedicated to my shoes, and three shelves that I dedicated to my accessories. Then there was a spiral staircase that led to the top floor. There were five built-in wardrobes. In the first I put in autumn and winter tops, jackets and sweaters, the second I put in spring and summer tops, jackets and sweaters. In the third I put autumn and winter pants and skirts and in the forth I put Summer pants, skirts and shorts. In the last, the fifth, I put in dresses and the unnecessary things... I don't need to tell you about. I went back down to my room, where I unloaded all of my other belongings. I was about to go and find my way to the kitchen to get a snack when the roaring sound of some guitars came from below. _I guess Nick's friends are here._ I thought. Then I had an idea. _Follow the sound of the guitar and ask them where the kitchen is._ Sure I might seem stupid for not knowing where the kitchen was, but then again, I'd never been there. I walked out of my room, annoyed by the sound of the guitars but happy I kinda knew where I was going. I opened a door to find a curly, brown haired boy, a straight, brown haired boy, and a straight, dark brown haired boy, who were all rocking out on their guitars. They stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry to bother you, but err, where's the kitchen?" I asked.

"Dude, who is this?" The dark haired one asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is Sam." Nate replied. "Sam, this is Shane," he pointed to the dark haired one. He pointed to the lighter haired one, and said, "and this is Jason."

"Hi." I said. "The kitchen?"

"Oh, yeah, follow me." He opened a door and I followed him through a few more. "Here it is."

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"See ya." He walked through the door.

"Hasta luego." I said. If you didn't know what that meant, it's "See ya later." in Spanish. I raided the fridge and went back the way Nate showed me. I waved to them as I went past them practising, and went out of the door, back up the stairs and into my room.

Maybe they weren't that bad after all. I mean, I only really hated them because I thought they were stuck up pop stars who couldn't care less. But the way they (well, mostly Nate, but still) helped me was kinda... nice. I can't believe I just said all of that. But I did.

I decided, later, that I would go up to the top floor of the closet. No, it wasn't all boring. It was kinda a lounge/closet kinda thing. It was a closet, but their was a couch, a flat screen TV (37", I think) a coffee table, some bean bag chairs, a fluffy, purple rug and a glass roof so you can see the stars at night.

So, yeah, I went up there, lay on the couch and put on the TV. On came Hot Tunes TV. I decided to watch it.

"Thanks to Camp Rock, and a Michelle Torres, Shane Gray has learnt his lesson. The Connect Three tour that was supposed to be last summer, is now on this summer." The reporter, Jeff Michaels, said. Once he had finished, Connect Three's song, Play my Music came on. I decided to listen to it. I'd never listen to one of their songs fully. Just parts, because I'd been flicking through the channels and it was on. I leaned back, listening to the song. You couldn't hear them playing downstairs, up here. I didn't need to. They were on TV. When I was leaning back, that's when I noticed a door. I got up and walked towards it. Slowly, I turned the handle. Luckily, it opened so I slid through the tight space. Ok, so I err, guess this was Nate's closet. For a boy, he sure had a load of clothes. More than _me_! And I was a spoilt, rich, Floridian girl. But then again, he was a rich, maybe spoilt (I dunno, do I?), rock star, Californian boy. So there was a slight difference. I decided I'd go back to my closet, since breaking into his was a bit... I dunno... none of my business. I turned the doorknob. Uh oh. It wasn't opening. I tried again, but it wouldn't budge. _Well, maybe the other door could be open._ I thought. I walked down his spiral stairs. Eugh, underwear! I tried to open that door. No luck. _Why would the guy lock his closet?_ I thought,_ Obvious! He's a rock star and _people_ could break in and steal his stuff. Duh._ Great. I slid down the door. Why was my luck changing?! So, yeah, going upstairs would be the best idea, since I was getting a really good view of underwear right now. But seriously, pink love hearts? And purple teddy bears? This I was sure to use for blackmail, one day. But right now, upstairs. I climbed his maroon, spiral stairs (did I mention mine were light blue, my favourite color?) and sunk onto the maroon couch he had. All of the colors co-ordinated, which surprisingly looked much better than my old house, where the colors clashed, let alone co-ordinated. I waited.

What seemed like hours later, I heard a noise.

"Nate?" I called. "Nate is that you?"

The noise came louder. I sat up. A boy with brown, curly hair came up the stairs.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" His face seemed puzzled.

"Erm… well… there's this door," I pointed to it. "I came through it to see what was on the other side. And then I saw it was your closet, so I decided to go back, but the door wouldn't budge. So I was stuck. And the door to your room was locked, too."

"Ok, well, here's what you do..." he showed me that you just had to push the middle part of the door knob.

"Thank you." I said. "But, why was there a door there, anyway?"

"Dunno. It was here before we lived here." He replied.

"Ok..."

"Mom and Em should be back soon, and Shane and Jason have gone."

"Ok..."

"You can go back to your room, you know, if you want."

"Ok..."

I got up and said, before leaving, "Thanks for letting me out." and then I left. Awkward.

* * *

Bell and Emily got home, with Emily _still_ singing. Bell had some groceries.

"Emilia Lily Jones, could you PLEASE _stop_ singing?!" Bell asked.

"Whyyyyyy?" Emily moaned like a five year old.

"Because, you're getting on my nerves and soon will be on everyone's nerves." Bell grumbled.

"Fine..." Emily frowned.

"Hi." I smiled, brightly.

"Oh, hi, Sam. Were you alright on your own?" Bell asked. Errrrm... I'll lie.

"Yeah. Perfect."

"Good. I'll just go and put these in the kitchen." So far, I hadn't seen a maid. Not one.

"Well, what about the maids?" I asked.

"Maids?" She laughed. "Honey, we don't have maids."

I could feel myself going a little red.

"But who cleans the big house?" I asked.

"We have one day every month and a half. Everybody helps to clean." Emily explained.

"Ok..." I mumbled. One day not to look forward to.

"So, Emily, you wanna have a go on Guitar Hero?" I asked.

"Sure."


	3. When You See Fans, you?

_Sorry guys, I've had a little bit of writers block for this :( but I had some ideas. Im not sure if they're any good. Please, please, PLEASE can you review? It means a lot. And it gives me "vibe"y-thingii to continue. I was thinking about deleting this cuz I had no ideas, so review review review! Thank you. :)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day..._

I lost at Guitar Hero, yesterday. But, I'd never played a guitar before. I was slow. Anyway. I was in my room watching the flat screen I had in there (did I forget to mention I had one of those?). I was watching MTV, and surprise, surprise, guess who was on. You guessed it, Connect Three, with Brittany Green.

"As the concerts gets nearer, More tickets have been sold. Predictions say that the concerts could get sold out by tonight." Brittany explained. I really hope I was going on this tour. I mean, I've only been to places in Europe and Florida, and of course, California, but never anywhere else in the US. I kept on watching the MTV. Nothing much on.

_Just before summer vacation..._

Wow, did that month and a half go fast?! The a LOAD of the concerts Connect Three are doing are _sold out_ completely. The good news is that Connect Three are going to Florida and I _am_ going on tour with them! But the bad news is I haven't made one friend since my move to LA. We have to pack because summer vacation starts in two days.

"Hey, Sam, you got a phone call." Emily said, holding the phone out to me. I grabbed it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Sam?"

"Maybe. Who's this?" I asked.

"Grandpa." He said.

"Grandpa?!" I said, my voice going squeaky at the end of the word.

"Yes." He chuckled. "Now I just want to let you know that we need to tell you something very important when you get to Florida. So, be ready for it."

"Ok... what is it?" I joked. He wasn't gonna tell me.

"Not for nosy people!" He chuckled. I giggled.

"I'm not nosy. I'm really nosy." I giggled again.

"Well, I better go." Grandpa sighed.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. "Bye, Gramps."

"Bye, Sam." He yawned. I totally forgot about the time difference! I hung up, and straight away, Bell called me. I sighed and walked downstairs to her.

"Yeah, aunt Bell?" I asked.

"You wouldn't mind going down to the groceries shop, with Nate, to get some stuff, would you?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll go." I smiled, brightly.

"Great." She smiled. "Nate!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Samantha is coming with you to the groceries."

"Kay." He sighed. "Let's go."

We walked out of the front door, heading down the front steps. Past the SUV car, and through the front gates.

"How come were not getting a ride in the SUV?" I asked.

"Nah, I can't be bothered." He said. "Oh, and you might want these."

"Sunglasses?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll need them."

"Well, yeah, it is kinda sunny." I agreed.

"That's... never mind." He laughed to himself, and I took the sunglasses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"No, _I_ love you!"

"I screamed it, you didn't. Proves you wrong."

Yeah, there was lots of this. Let me rewind. Here's what happened.

"Hey Nate!" Came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Shane." Nate said, as Shane and Jason walked over.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey, Sam." Shane and Nate said in unison.

"So, you guys ready for the tour?" Nate asked.

"Yep. All packed." Shane said.

"Wow Shane! I thought you would be packed _after_ the flight leaves to Florida!" I giggled. Shane glared at me. "So are you ready Jase?"

"No. I'm packing tomorrow."

"You are?" Nate asked.

"I am what?" Jason asked, puzzled. Shane sighed.

"Never mind, Jason." He said.

"O... M... G! It's Connect Three!! And some girl!" A nerdy girl screamed. Other people heard, and that was it. A human stampede. And that's when them girls came in.

"Nate! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"No, _I_ love you!"

"I screamed it, you didn't. Proves you wrong."

Great.

"Sam, come on!" Nate grabbed my hand as the boys and I pushed through the crowd. They just kept coming.

"Nate, is this your girlfriend?" Great. Paparazzi.

"Ew, gross." I mumbled. Snap, snap, snap, snap, SNAP!! I was blinded for a second, since one of the snaps was right in my eye.

"I'll call Big Rob." Shane muttered. We finally lost the paparazzi and fans, but they weren't far behind. Luckily, Big Rob was on Shane's speed dial.

"Hey Big Rob." Shane said. "Can you come and get us? Yeah, paparazzi and fans. Erm, we're on... 35th Avenue. Thank you. Bye."

"Now what? We're gonna have to wait here!" I asked.

"So?" The guys asked.

"So, if the fans and paparazzi catch up with us, we're gonna get pounded on."

"Oh." Nate said, then his eyes filled with fear. "Uh oh."

"What?" Jason asked.

"You don't get her?" Shane asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe." I sighed. This could be a looooong day... I was bored while Shane explained it to him. It took three times, until finally came the, "O-oh!". That was when I realized he'd spotted an ice-cream shop.

"Jason, don't you dare move." I warned.

"But I want ice cream!" He whined.

"Well if you come to our house," I said, referring to me and Nate. "Then you can have some."

"But-"

"Err, guys?" Nate said.

"What?" Shane asked. Nate pointed. We looked where he pointed. We saw... Big Rob, of course!!

"Hey, Big Rob!" Jason said.

"Hey." Big Rob replied as we got in the SUV he was driving. Jason got in the passenger, Nate was in the back behind Jason, I was in the middle and Shane was behind Big Rob.

"Are you alright after the paparazzi?" Nate asked. I nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home sweet home. If you're thinking that I'm at the Jones' house, you're wrong. I am in no other than Florida. Even though we're not in Miami (we're in Jacksonville), I still feel at home. Ok, so here's how the concert went. Mitchie Torres was the opening act. Even though she didn't win Final Jam at Camp Rock, she still got a recording contract.

"_I've always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say._

_But I had this dream,_

_Bright inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show,_

_It's time,_

_To let you know,_

_And to let you know..._

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe,_

_In myself._

_It's the only way..._

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._"

And guess what! I got to sing!! I sung,

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._"

I stared out at the crowd. Wow, there was a lot of people! I began to feel dizzy. I could have fainted. And right at that moment, I did.

* * *


	4. Run

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Only two reviews? Ok, so, five reviews until the next chapter!! Here we go...

* * *

"Is she awake?" A girl's voice asked.

"Probably not. Her eyes are still closed." A deep voice replied.

"But-" The girl started.

"Shush." Another deep voice said.

"Look, just because you're her brother-" BROTHER?! "Doesn't mean you have to be over protective of her."

I fell back to sleep. Or maybe I was just dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I was dreaming.

* * *

"She's waking up!" I heard Emily's voice say excitedly. You know, even though I've known Emily for a bit, now, I'd only just realized that she had the energy of a five year old. And she whines like one, too (Chapter 2).

"Emily!" Nate whisper-snapped.

"Sorry, Nate." And, unfortunately, she acted like a five year old, too.

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on a fake leather couch.

"Hey, guys." I yawned. Still yawning, I asked, "What happened?"

"You, erm, fell over while performing with Mitchie." S. I. A. N. Stands for Sam Is A Nincompoop.

"Dang." I mumbled. "I wanna go home."

"I'm sorry, Sam. We're on tour. We don't get to Miami until Monday. And it's only Friday." Shane smiled weakly. I pouted.

* * *

We've arrive in... bom, bom, bom, bom BOMMM!! Mi. Am. I. Miami!! HOME! At last. All of us are staying in grandma's house/mansion/thing. Aaaaaaaaaaand I get to see grandma, grandpa, Katy, Mariah – everyone! Well, nearly everyone. I still think about them everyday. Anyway, the first thing I am going to do is go to grandpa and ask him what he wanted to tell me.

"GRANDPA!!! GRANDMA!!!" I yelled as soon as they were in sight. I stopped running and gave them both hugs.

"Hi, darling!" Grandma smiled.

"Hi, Sam!" Grandpa also said.

"Hi!" I greeted them excitedly. "So, this is Nate and Emily." I pulled both of them over, to meet my grandparents.

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"So, gramps, ma, what did you wanna tell me?" I asked, forgetting it was important, and probably not that interesting.

"Well..." Grandma started.

"We'll tell you inside." Grandpa finished for grandma.

So, Nate, Emily, Bell, Gary, Shane, his mom and dad, Jason, his mom and dad, grandma and grandpa, and of course me, all walked inside. Wow, that's a lot of people.

"So, Samantha." Grandpa said. "This is very important. Maybe even life changing."

LIFE CHANGING?! OMG.

"You're... I mean, you're ad- adop-" Grandma stuttered.

"I'm adopted?" I asked. That's it. My life has come tumbling down.

First, my parents die, then I found out that I was living with the boy I hate (who is alright now, but still), then, I'M ADOPTED?! I asked, in confusion, "How, who, when, why?"

"Well, you were at an adoption home thing, that answers 'how'." Jason smiled.

"Jason, shut up!" I half-screamed. Hey, I was doing good! Normally I would run off, screaming, "I HATE YOU!!" But, no, I've changed!! In a good way, hopefully.

"And you're parents answers 'who'..." Jason carried on ignoring me. I grabbed a pillow and hit myself three times with it. "For 'when', probably when you were a baby..." OMG.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jason, if you do not shut your mouth in five seconds, I am gonna-" I yelled, before I got cut off.

"Sam, calm down!" Grandma half-screamed. She couldn't though, since she has a problem with her voice sometimes.

"That's IT!!" I screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I HATE YOU GUYS!!!"

I ran off. Ok. So maybe I haven't changed. But it was worth a try trying to persuade you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me. I ran to the park. The park where I always go. They'll find me here. I was about to run away from the park, when BUSTED.

"Sam?" A voice asked. I turned around.

"O. M. G. KATY!!!!!" I screamed, running at her.

"SAMMY!!!!!" She didn't look as pleased, as I did, to see me.

"Oh my gosh! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Eugh, don't remind me about it..." I said, disgusted. I realised later that I wasn't disgusted at them. I was disgusted with myself. For the way I acted towards them. But that was later.

"Why? What happened?" Katy asked.

"Not here. They'll find me." I said.

"Okaaaay... Let's go to my house." She suggested.

"Kk." I agreed.

* * *

We arrived at Katy's house. It was a house. Katy's family wanted to be like any other family. Except they're not. Because they're filthy rich. But that's not what they think. They're richer than me!

"So, what happened?" Katy asked as I flopped onto her bed. I groaned.

"Do I _really_ have to explain?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Now, shoot."

"Fine... Ok, so mom and dad died – you know that bit – I got sent to live with one of Connect 3."

"You did?! No way! Which one??" She asked. I giggled before answering.

"Yes, I did, yes way and Nate."

"OMG!! He's like, my favourite!" She squealed.

"I thought you didn't like them!" I said, shocked.

"Oh, right, yeah... Eugh, I hate Connect 3!" She acted.

"Really? Me too! Well, now..." I said. "Anyway, _the story_."

"Oh, right, yeah... Shoot!" She smiled. I just stared at her for a minute – she was going crazy – and then said,

"Ok, you say, 'Oh, right, yeah...' too much!"

She burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I do!" She agreed.

"So, the story." I reminded.

"Oh, right yeah..." We both held in laughter. But, we burst out. Again...

So, once we finally stopped our non-stop laughing fit, I actually managed to tell her the story, with a few giggles.

"Aww, you poor thing..." She said. "So, you're adopted?"

"Obviously. I don't know who I am..." I said. We were both quiet. Unusual...

"Awkward!!" We said in unison, laughing.

"Hey, Katy? Can I sleep over, tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I'll ask my mom." She smiled, opening her bedroom door. "HEY, MOM?"

"YEAH, HUNNY?" Her mom shouted back.

"CAN SAM AND I HAVE A TWO-PERSON SLUMBER PARTY?" Katy asked. She usually has more than one person sleeping over, so that explains the 'two-person' thing.

"SURE, HUNNY."

"Yay!" I squeaked.

"OH, AND MOM? IF ANYONE'S ASKING FOR SAM, SHE'S NOT HERE. DON'T EVEN TELL HER RELATIVES."

"OK." Her mom answered. Great!!


	5. I am going bananas!

**Hi guys! Just to let you know, I am kinda making this up as it goes. Not completely, though! I know basically whats meant to happen at the end, but I don't want it to be the end... So you know, can you guys review and give me some ideas... please? REVIEW, REFIEW, REVIEW REFIEW! And yes I did mean the 'f's on some on the words in front... So, heeeeeere we go!**

I've decided that I will just ignore that little voice I hear inside my head **(A/N: Lol! I just had to do that! :L )** and have fun. Just then my cell phone started ringing. **Em :L oxox** it said. That's what she typed in. I pressed the reject button and switched my phone off.

"So, Sammy, you ready for the facial masks?" Katy asked.

"Ugh, I been ready for them my whole _life_." I exaggerated. Katy laughed and passed me the bowl of... well I don't know what type of mask it was. It was from France. I started to put some on. "Um, Katy, what type of mask is this?"

"Banana." She replied simply.

"B- banana?!" I asked. She nodded. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

"What?"

"Katy, you _know_ I'm **allergic** to bananas." I replied, trying to stay calm.

"Erm... no..." She replied, keeping her head down.

"What do I do?" I panicked.

"Erm, I dunno... wash it off?" Katy suggested.

"Wash it off, right, of course, wash it off." I repeated. I wondered to the bathroom to the sink and turned the tap on. I put my hands under the tap ready for the water to come out. But it wasn't.

"Kat-" I called, but before I could say the 'y', Katy came bursting in and said,

"Sam, the plumber's fixing the tap downstairs and he had to turn the water off. Oh..." She looked at my furious face, which by the way, you could see little red splodges where there wasn't any banana mask.

"Well then get me a tissue." I ordered through gritted teeth.

"Tissue, right..." She ran off in search of one. I screamed inside. My face was probably turning red with the reaction _and_ anger.

* * *

"Honey are you okay?" Stupid bananas.

"Yes, grandma, I'm fine." I reassured her. Yep, that's right. Katy's mom was so worried about me, she decided to let everyone know where I was. Thanks, Mrs. Cole! Emphasis on the sarcasm.

So now, I have decided that I'm looking for my family. My **real** family.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked. He's acting like he's never seen an allergic reaction before. He just keeps on staring at me. It's a little freaky.

"YES, I'M ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT I AM FINE." I said the words slowly, hoping they would sink in. God, I just hope they would.

"Ok."He said. Yes! They sunk in! **(A/N: *does a little happy dance in her head*)**.

"Hey, Nate?" I said. "Did you know? I mean about-"

"The adoption thing?" He cut me off. I nodded. "Well, truthfully," Yes. I knew he was going to say 'Yes'. "Yes, I did."

My face dropped. He knew?! Why didn't he tell me? Eugh, I hate him. _Again_.

* * *

OMG. I hate. My life. Again. It is now a week after the tour ended. And, boy, am I not happy. Not about the tour ending. But because Bell, Gary, Grandma and grandpa _won't let me go and find my family_. It's so unfair! I'm fourteen, I have a right to decide what I am and what I aren't allowed to do. But, _no_, it's the adults' decision. They aren't even properly related! Why, why, why, why, why **(A/N: Delilah? lol.)**?

**Yes, what, what, what is your reason for not reviewing? Please, please please - Ok, I'm getting fed up of that now - REFIEW, REVIEW, REFIEW!!!! Thank you :D -- that's what you're reviews make me look like (well, almost, I'm not exactly _just_ two eyes and a big grin, am I?).**


	6. Or maybe Hannah's going bananas

**This is long over-due, so I'm doing two chapters in one night. Kinda like a mini-marathon! Anyways, I have my exams in like two weeks, so mumsie dear made me study... Enjoy!! And sorry its kinda short-ish... so... yeah =]**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!!"

"Why?"I whined like Emily.

"Because," Grandma paused thinking for a second. Yup, I'm still begging. "You're too young, and I am not letting a twelve year old girl go in search of her parents. Maybe if you're fourteen, I would let you."

I grinned. "Grandma, I _am_ fourteen."

"Well... I said maybe." She replied.

"But Grams!" I started.

"No 'but' s, young lady! Now, if you give me chance, I will discuss the matter with Grandpa, Bell and Gary. But for now, do whatever you teenagers do, these days."

"Fine." I sighed. This is crap.

Then again...

"Ooh, River Island!! And Forever 21!!! The mall is so great!!" Mariah squeaked. I was at the mall with ALL of my friends. I mean; Me, Mariah and Katy of course, then Hannah, Sophie, Siobhan, Alexia, Kym, Demi, and the guys, Josh, Will, Matt, Danny, and Joe. Fourteen of us in total. There would have been Devon, as well, but she was in The Red Sea, Egypt, in one of her oh-so-famous hotels. She says her cousin is Paris Hilton, but I highly doubt it **[A/N: Just like I highly doubt I'm going to school tomorrow. Just search somewhere for the Big Freeze in England, if you're not in England, anyway, and you'll see how bad it is. On the upside, SNOW!!! We went to walk my dogs and my toes nearly dropped off! We're also thinking about going snowboarding down my drive! FUN!!! Anyway, back to the story...]**. We went into River Island.

"OMG, I have to have this!! It's so cute!" I was talking about a white t-shirt with black spots and Minnie Mouse on the front!

"Well, if you want it, get it." Hannah mumbled. She was still moody, since her boyfriend (who by the way is Danny) broke up with her. And he's with us now.

"Aw, come on, Han, you can't just be moody all the time." Siobhan smiled. She's always happy. "Come on, give us a smile."

Hannah smiled sarcastically for a milli-second, and then her face dropped again.

"You know, if your face is like that all the time, it'll stay that way. For the rest of your life." Alexia warned her. Hannah was a person who believed EVERYTHING she hears. Her eyes widened, and then her face lightened a bit. Poor, poor Hannah...

Wait a minute – Sam, that's a brilliant idea!!

"Hey, guys," I taunted with a sneaky smile.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I've got a surprise for... everyone when we get back to mine." I smiled, evilly, (although frankly this plan wasn't evil) at my brilliant plan...

"Hannah, calm down!" Demi squeaked as Hannah pulled yet another chunk out of Demi's hair.

"Sorry, Demi, I'm just so nervous." Hannah apologized. "I mean BOYS. I could get a boyfriend from this surprise! I could forget all about... him..."

All I'd said to them was "There are boys." and "None of your beeswax, it's a surprise.". I wasn't telling anymore than that.

We were in two seven-seated cars. Kym, who's seventeen, was driving, Alexia was in the passenger seat, I was behind Alexia, next to Demi, who was obviously next to Hannah. Mariah and Katy were in the back of the back, and Sophie and Siobhan, the twins, hitched a ride with the guys.

So of course, Hannah had a HUGE SURPRISE when she got back...


	7. Truth or Dare

"OMGJJ!!" Hannah squealed. Again. The GJJ bit at the end stands for 'Gray(Shane) Jones(Nate) Johnson(Jason)'. I'm in a mood with them again. But I'm doing this to make Hannah happy.

"Hi, I'm Nate." He smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake. She stared at it and then looked up at him, then back down to his hand and shook it.

"Jason." Jason grinned. Jason loved meeting new people, especially fans. Hannah nodded her head and shook his hand.

"Hey, Hannah, I'm Shane." He smiled.

"Ohboyohboyohboy!!" She grinned happily.

"Yes, Hannah, this is Shane, a boy." Mariah said slowly, nodding her head. Everyone from our car laughed, and left Connect Three and the rest in the other car clueless.

"So, anyway, Connect Three, I love you!!!" Hannah joked. Shane laughed, and then that imaginary light bulb pinged above his head.

"Hannah, I love you!!!" He mimicked.

"Hey! That's offensive to fans!" Siobhan moaned. She was joking though.

"Aww, poor Siobhan..." Jason grinned.

I just stood there. Since the joke about Hannah in the car, I just stood there. Not laughing. How could Nate not have told me that he knew? I asked him plenty of times on tour if he knew what gramps was talking about, but he denied. Stupid Connect Three person. Like I said, if I don't like one person, then I don't like his friends or family. And he was making good friends with all of mine. He was stealing my friends. Theft is illegal. My friend, Immie, her dad got put in prison because he... well... she told me not to tell anyone. I met her when I went to visit my aunt in New Jersey. **[A/N: This 'Immie' person is the main character of my other story – go read it!!]**.

It looks as if Siobhan likes Jason, and Jason likes her back, and Hannah likes Shane, and Shane likes her back. Great... But, HA!! Nate doesn't like anyone in here and no one likes him back!! Ha, ha! Poor Natey Watey... not.

"Oh, I know! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Someone's very stupid suggestion came from Danny, and everyone but Hannah and I loved the idea. I know for a fact that Hannah LOVES Spin the Bottle.

"No!" Hannah and I said in unison.

But they ignored us, until they made us play. I hate them.

"Ok, who's first?"

"Ooh! Me!" Jason screamed.

"Guessing Jason's spinning the bottle." Kym stated. Jason tried to flick the bottle, but missed everytime.

"Dude, come on, it doesn't take all day to spin a bottle." Nate complained. Wow, grumpier by the minute.

Jason tried a couple more times, before Shane just spun it for him.

"Hey!" Jason whined.

"Well you were taking all day!" Shane defended.

"It's not my fault bottles are hard to spin!"

"That's because they're not hard to spin!"

"Well-" Jason started.

"Guys!"

"how come I can't?" Jason finished.

"Guys!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"GUYS!!" Nate screamed.

"WHAT?!" Shane and Jason shouted in unison.

"Shut up! Jason, pick a person, ask them to do a dare or tell the truth, them ask them a question or give them a task. Okay?!" Nate said furiously. Oooh, they in trouble...

"Okay. Sheesh." Jason answered. "So... Sam, truth or dare?"

"Umm... dare?" I chose.

"Hmmm... I dare you to..." He called me over to him so he could whisper in my ear. I smiled as I heard the dare.

"Okay..." I headed for... a room. I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. And I came back with an object.

Oh, god, that was a good dare." I grinned, passing a towel to Nate. He, he! The object was a bucket of water, and it was thrown over Nate's head. Revenge is sweet!! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!! I love Jason! He is the best at coming up with dares. I think I've forgiven Nate after that.

"Sam- What happened?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, Nate just... wet himself." I laughed.

"Oh, well... Anyway, Sam. Grandpa, Bell, Gary and I have come to a decision..."

**To be continued...**

**Mwah, ha, ha, I'm EVIL!!! ****Come back next time, folks, and don't try throwing water over your siblings, please!**


	8. I dared myself to jump!

**OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while again! I just had my exams so I've had to study, study, study. Boring, but it was quite important. So here you go!**

**And everyone seems to have the disclaimers, so I thought it's cool and I'm gonna do one!**

**Me: Take it away... one of you!**

**Jason, Nate + Shane: Heather **[that's me!]**, hey! I said that first! No you guys did not!**

**Me: Guys! Ok, auditions. Nate, you first.**

**Nate: Ok, Heather **[that's me! Again!] **does not own Camp Rock, Shane, me, or Jason. She does, however, own everything else in the story, because she's the greatest!**

**Me: Thank you, Nate you got the part!**

**Shane: But we didn't get to audition!**

**Jason: We didn't?**

**Me: Tough.**

**Nate: Ha, ha!**

"We've decided... we'll let you." Grandma smiled.

"Yes! Thank you Grams!" I screamed. OMG! I could actually get to meet my real family! "So where do I start?"

"Well, you could try going to the adoptive home you were at." Grandma suggested.

"Ok, well where's that?" I asked.

"In Michigan." Grandma said. Michigan? Well, er, Ok?

"Michigan, right, Ok... I'm from Michigan?! That's like a different state!" I said. I always thought I was a Floridian girl. I guess not. But, life goes on and you have to go on with it. I don't mind being from Michigan.

"Well we'll be in Michigan next month. You can start there." Nate said.

"Yeah." Shane agreed.

"Hey, Shane, isn't your little sister from Michigan?" Jason asked, stupidly.

"Um, Carys? Yeah." Shane replied. So, Shane's sister is called Carys? Well, you learn something everyday, that's my motto.

"And you are, too, right Nate?" Katy asked. Poor Katy. It looked as if she had a little crush on Nate, but Nate didn't have a crush on her. Aww.

"Yup." Nate replied. "And I moved straight to New Jersey after I was born, because that's where all of my family were."

"Hey! You guys can be Michigan buddies!" Jason said. Do you think Jason is always on hyper mode because he drinks too much coffee or is it just natural?

"Yeah, sure. But not with these two." Nate grinned evilly. I didn't think it was a joke. Why was he being so... so... mean? I've never been insulted. Never. It's always compliments, because I'm perfect.

"Nate, you... you... why are you being so horrible? No one's ever insulted me! It's compliments! Don't you dare insult me. It's compliments because I'm perfect, jerk." I screamed in his face, before running to the park. I don't care if they find me. I'm gonna go sit in a tree, and make sure it's a hard one for them to climb. I'm good at climbing trees though. But that's what you get with perfection.

I ran to a nearly bare tree, one with hardly any branches at all. Easy for me, hard for them. I just hope whoever comes to find me doesn't have perfection, too.

I sat there, thinking.

Nate was such a jerk. He insults people right in front of their faces. I feel sorry for Shane as well. Wait, I feel sorry? I NEVER feel sorry. Except for myself, of course.

Oh, look, a familiar figure in the distance. I didn't know who it was, but I knew they were going to try to get me to go back. They never will. Not in a million years, not in a billion-

"Hi, Sam."

"Ugh." Was all I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry." It was Nate. I looked away. There was Miami, in all it's pride and glory. Here I am, balling my eyes out with mascara running down my face.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough." I said, still not making eye contact.

To think back to that time, when I thought that my brother was there. When I fainted. Could Nate be my brother? The voices sounded like Shane, Nate, and a girl who's voice I couldn't make out. Although I'm pretty sure it was Emily. I heard a rustling noise, and looked down to find Nate trying, but failing, to climb the tree. Loser. He has imperfection.

"I- was- only j- oking." He said between puffs. As he tried and tried to climb up.

"You're never gonna make it." I said.

"Nuh-uh, if you did it then so can I." He replied. His foot was placed in a crevasse in the tree, and he began to climb up. Oh no. But I had a back-up plan.

As soon as Nate got to where I was, I jumped down.

Crack.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!!!! OHMYGOSHITHINKIBROKEMYANKLE!"

A shooting pain shot up my leg. A wet, hot, sting came out of my eye. A tear. And more.

Nate climbed down the tree, sliding down the bare bark.

"Um, Sam, are you Ok?" He asked. I stared at him. "Guess not."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said. "Now, could you stop being so silly and HELP ME?"

"Er, Ok?" He squeaked. "So your leg needs some support until we can get you to the hospital." He got a spare bandage from his pocket. Where'd he get that from?

"Haven't you got your cell? And I don't wanna go to the hospital. They smell like old people." I complained. **[A/N: I don't think hospitals smell like old people, well, I never really go to the hospital cuz I never broke anything, but this is just for the story. So if your parents work at a hospital or something, I'm not insulting. XD]**

"I left my cell phone at your grandma's, and if you want you ankle to heal, you have no other choice." He said.

"I can walk on crutches?" I sprung up with an idea.

"You have to go to the hospital to get them, too." Crap.

"Well, I can wait here, while you go get someone to help." I suggested.

"No way, you could run away." He replied. He was so dumb!

"Er, hello? Broken ankle; I can't. Duh." I reminded him.

"Right, so, er, stay there. Obviously." He told me, running off for help.

A few minutes later, he came back saying, "I saw a phone box, so I called and an ambulance should be here soon."

"Ambulance? This day just gets worse and worse. And seriously don't think I've forgiven you." I snapped.

Nate looked at me with puppy eyes, although it didn't look like he was doing it on purpose.

The wind blew, since a hurricane was probably coming soon. We sat in silence. Until we could here the sirens. They were a few blocks away. I was trying to not let the pain show, although I wasn't doing a good job.

"Still hurt?" Nate asked. I nodded. I didn't want to speak to him, now. "Well the ambulance shouldn't be long. Oh, they're here." He said, standing up. I still sat there, since I couldn't. I needed to ask him one last question. But I couldn't. I wanted to ask if he was my brother. But if he wasn't, he'd think I'm insane.

The paramedics got me into the ambulance, and we drove off to the hospital. I decided to snooze.

**With a special sneak peek of the next chapter!!**

I woke up, still keeping my eyes closed.

"So, is this your girlfriend?" I heard someone ask.

"I wish..." A boy mumbled.

I fell back to sleep. But that didn't sound like anyone I knew. Mustn't have been talking about me. Oh well.

"Sam. Sammy. Samantha?" Someone asked, whispering.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"Sam, you're in a hospital." The person informed me.

I shot up, wide awake, ordering, "Get me out of here, and get me out now."

I hate hospitals.

"Sammy, we can't." The person was Katy. "You're in a cast. I mean, your leg's in a cast."

"Wait, I broke my leg, not my ankle?" I asked. Katy nodded. "Oh, man!"

"So, let's talk about other things." She suggested.

"Ok. Like what?" I asked.

"Like what happened between you and Nate." She said.

"No." I snapped. "My life was perfect until _he_ got into it."

"Sammy, don't you think you're getting a bit bigheaded?" Katy asked.

"No." I replied simply. Bigheaded? Me? You gotta be kidding! I'm the nicest, perfectest girl in the world!

**Guys, I haven't gotten any reviews recently!! So I'm gonna have to say at least two reviews until the FULL version (since you had the preview up there) comes out. If you want it, then review!! It costs nothing and it's good exercise for... your fingers... and hands and stuff... ya! :D :D :L**


End file.
